


We're Still Here And We've Been Everywhere

by purplesucculent



Series: All Through Time, We've Been Here [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, i just needed these bitches to give us queers more love and support, let me tell you when this story got away from me oh boy!, once again this is totally self indulgent LOL, some transphobia but its light plus a happy ending - i dont wanna upset anybody, this time they go to THREE different countries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesucculent/pseuds/purplesucculent
Summary: Even more adventures into Joe and Nicky being young queers' chaotic yet caring uncles and or wingmen.(You don't need to read the other parts if you don't want to!)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: All Through Time, We've Been Here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879915
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Italy/The Netherlands/Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky and Joe visit Naples with the gang on their way to Malta and end up comforting a kid whose parent didn't react all that well to their coming out and their lives in the coming years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't beta read so i am legitimately sorry if it is incomprehensible. let me know if anything needs fixing!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

**Naples**

**1998**

Before they’d arrived in Naples, The Guard had completed a mission in Verona. Something about an underground drug ring? Booker wasn’t sure. He’d spent most of the time with Nicky sightseeing whilst Andy and Joe had completed the mission. It was Joe’s gift to Nicky: Nicky had wanted to see what had happened in Verona since the last time he’d been there. They hadn’t visited Verona for nearly three hundred years, and he had some catching up to do.

_(“But, Joe, amore mio, I want to help you! I don’t want to stay away from you! Not whilst we’re here! In Verona!”_

_“I wish I could come with you, but we both know I’m better to deal with this mission than Booker is-”_

_“Hey!”_

_“I promise, I will make it up to you! Plus, you need to rest, you literally got blown up by a grenade last mission. I hate it when that happens.”_

_“Fine.”)_

So, Nicky, somewhat begrudgingly, went sightseeing around Verona. Joe’s “making it up” to Nicky for not being able to explore one of their favourite cities together, was to take a break in Malta.

They were about to split from Andy and Booker who, apparently, would not have liked to accompany Joe and Nicky on their “…sex holiday! We _know_ it’s a sex vacation! I don’t want to be within a fair fucking few miles radius of you when _that’s_ happening. Normally, I don’t care, but in Malta? You go fucking feral! I, and I’m sure the new kid, does not want to be near for that.” And thus, Andy and Booker were going to stay in Naples and maybe take a boat out to Capri if they felt like it – Booker had never been there. He'd also never experienced Joe and Nicky in Malta and after Andy's outburst, was fairly unenthusiastic about eventually finding out.

Whilst they were waiting for Nicky and Joe’s ferry to Malta-

_(Ferry? To Malta? That’s going to take more than… twelve hours maybe? You guys are insane. Why suffer through a long journey when it is easily replaceable with a quick flight? You've lived for hundreds of years through long, torturous, unnecessary journeys, I don't understand."_

_“Book, trust me, you don’t want to know what they get up to on that fucking ferry.”)_

_-_ they were sat in a bookshop-café sort of place. It was nice, they hadn’t really seen one of those in Italy before.

Anyway, they’d all ordered some coffee (Booker, Irish, of course) and were enjoying their downtime before they were off to wherever. Until they overheard a rather loud and abrasive conversation from a table nearby. Joe turned around in his seat to watch, but not before Andy kicked his shins from under the table, attempting to violently discourage him from doing so.

It appeared to be coming from a mother and child, quickly escalating into an argument. The child looked like they were in their late-teens and was wearing a huge, baggy jumper along with equally baggy jeans and trainers that had seen much, much, much better days that were scuffed to a high heaven and back.

“Do you think they’re okay?” Nicky asked, peering over his shoulder slightly to get a better look. The mother was gesticulating wildly, seemingly raising her voice with every movement, whilst the child slowly began to cry, wiping their tears away with the sleeves of their jumper.

“I don’t think so, habibi.” Joe murmured into his arm as he slowly turned himself back around but still keeping his head firmly fixed on the table.

A few moments later and the mother stood up and stormed out, leaving the child sat on the table, head in hands, staring furiously yet somehow also blankly at the table, trying to hold their tears back.

Joe stood up. “I have to go over there, boss.” He said looking to Andy as she stared past him to the distressed teenager behind him.

“Go ahead, Joe. I’m not stopping you; they clearly need someone. I couldn’t think of anyone better than you.”

The child had looked up after feeling four sets of eyes burning into them and met Joe’s eyes across the café. Before walking over, Joe kissed Nicky on the cheek, cupping his palm around his face. The child let their head fall to the side slightly, more tears brimming in their eyes as they smiled at Joe and Nicky.

Joe made his way over, pausing to stop before he sat down. “Hey,” he began softly, “Can I join you, kiddo?”

The teenager shook their head and huffed out a laugh mouthing _“Kiddo?”_ silently, before gesturing to the seat across from themselves, nodding.

“I don’t think you’re going to try and murder and or kidnap me, but just know, my girlfriend’s joining me in a few minutes, and she’ll beat you if you do.”

Joe smiled, eyes crinkling in the corners. “I’m not here to hurt you. I only wanted to see if you were okay. Was that your mother who you argued with?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s not going to hurt you- You’re not in any danger, are you? I assume you live with her – will you be okay to return?”

“No, don’t worry. She’s just… angry? I suppose.” They said, wiping their face with the sleeves of their jumper again. “I’m going to stay at my girlfriend’s tonight or, for a few days anyway.”

“Good. As long as you’re safe. I’ve seen things like this turn south many times before. Wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt, especially by a caregiver.”

The child let out a sob, shakily bringing their hands to cover their face, bracing them against their head and returning to stare at the table. Joe reached over to place a comforting hand on their shoulder, asking before if it was okay.

“Yes, that’s fine, thank you.” A few moments passed as Joe’s arm rubbed up and down the child’s arm.

“What’s your name?” He asked softly, “My name is Joe. I’m here with my friends, Andy and Booker, and my husband, Nicky.”

“Charlie.” They sniffled out. “My girlfriend says I look like a Charlie. So I went with it.” They said smiling a bit more.

“I can say for a fact that you are definitely a Charlie.” Joe replied, looking up to see Nicky approaching. “Don’t they look like a Charlie?”

Nicky sat down, placing his arm around the back of Joe’s chair and rubbing his shoulder.

“I looked at you from across the room and I felt ‘Charlie’ in my bones. No word of a lie.” Nicky said as Charlie looked up at him.

“Do you want to talk about it? What happened? Are you sure you’re safe, Charlie?” Joe asked, not in quick succession however, he left a pause after each question letting the teenager know they didn’t have to answer but if they did want to, they have time. Nicky reached in his jeans pocket, pulling out a packet of tissues, before offering them to Charlie.

“I just… I tried to explain to her…” They started, grabbing one of the tissues, beginning to fiddle with it at the corners, “I’m- I’m non-binary. I’m not a boy or a girl. But she didn’t get it. I tried to explain it to her, I tried to explain me to her, but she just doesn’t understand. She just, got frustrated. I don’t, I don’t think she’s… she wants to be against me or anything… I’m not sure. Because she said she can handle me being bisexual but…” They took a breath, taking a sip from the glass of water in front of them. “I don’t know if she thinks I’m making it up? I’m not though. I’m not making it up.”

“We know you’re not making it up, Charlie.” Joe answered.

“There are many portrayals of gender as there are different forms of it that have even changed over time. Of course, there are more than two, all these people in the world and you expect for each and every one to fit into a neat little box? No, it’s nonsense. People are so diverse, it doesn’t work.” Nicky said.

“There’s the Hirja from South Asia, they identify as a ‘third gender’. Very old people.”

“There’s the Two-spirit people from Native American culture.”

“And I believe it was The Scythians who were among the first of peoples to come up with a form of hormone therapy. Way back in…” Joe trailed off, looking to Nicky for help.

“Seventh century BCE, Joseph. Keep up.” Andy added, joining their table, along with Booker who was dragging an extra chair over.

“I fucking knew it.” Charlie let out, “You got a book or something with all that in I can show my mother?”

“Let me go talk to her.” Andy said lowly from her seat.

“That’s Andy. Booker.” Nicky said pointing to each of them respectively. Booker gave a little wave.

“I’m going to get more drinks. Anything for you? I didn’t catch your name?” Booker asked, standing up.

“Charlie, and, um, no thank you, I’m okay.”

A few minutes passed as the drinks arrived, along with Charlie’s girlfriend, who took a seat next to Charlie and kissed the side of their head.

“And who are these people, amore mio?" Charlie’s girlfriend asked, glancing at each of the immortals situated around the table.

Turning to face their girlfriend, words only for her, “You know I told you I was going to talk to my mom? Yeah, well… that didn’t go so well and Joe, his husband and friends came over to make sure I was okay.” Pressing her forehead against Charlie’s, she murmured out words of love and affection before turning to the others.

“Lucrezia. Nice to meet you all. Thank you for taking care of my love before I got here.” She said, holding out her hand for Joe to shake.

Booker returned with the drinks all mounted onto one, huge tray.

Looking at Lucrezia, he said, “There’s another one?! Would you like a drink? No, no matter, you can have Andy’s hot chocolate, she’s already had three.”

And so, they all sat around that table for the rest of the afternoon talking about many things ranging from Charlie’s favourite band ( _“I’m telling you, they’re incredible! Placebo? You’ve never heard of them? It’s fantastic! They’re all queer! ...apart from the drummer, but he's cool, we can't judge him for being straight.”)_ to Nicky and Joe’s PG reasons for loving Malta ( _“We have a little… cottage, kind of, right on the sea front. It’s gorgeous.”)_.

“Shit! _Cazzo_! We missed our boat, Joe!” Nicky exclaimed, noticing the time on the clock above the menu board. Andy and Booker burst out laughing whilst Charlie and Lucrezia looked mildly alarmed.

“I’m so sorry, for holding you up-” Charlie began, Lucrezia nodding along, fervently.

“Nonsense! We can find another way to get there. We don’t have to go today. There’s no time limit, we’re off work for a while.” Joe soothed, waving it off. He would rather, and he was certain for Nicky and the rest of them too, make sure that these kids were okay than leave them at such an emotionally vulnerable time. Their sex vacation could wait. For now.

“We’ll book a flight out, I’m sure there will be one in a couple of days.” Nicky added, “In the meantime, we would like to make sure you are both okay? Would it be out of line if we asked to check in on you?” These kids were, what? Eighteen? Nineteen? Maybe Lucrezia was twenty at a push. Nicky just wanted to make sure they had a support system in place, especially if things were rocky with the parents.

“No! Not at all! We can leave you my address and phone number, though I’m not sure what use that will be: we’re planning on moving to Rome to study soon.” said Lucrezia.

“That’s good enough for now.” Joe smiled.

***

**Rome**

**New Year’s Eve / Il Capodanno 1999**

Nicky and Joe had split from Andy and Booker to spend some time in Rome. Also, to catch up with Charlie and Lucrezia.

They’d moved to Rome not long after their first meeting in 1998. Since they’d lived there, Charlie had gone to a university to study architecture whilst Lucrezia had gone on to study film and working part time at a local cinema. Joe and Nicky had found them in the phonebook, later that year and asked to meet up again. The four of them had become good friends and promised to meet up to check in on each other every now and then. This was fairly difficult as Joe and Nicky didn’t have a permanent residence or phone number, instead they just made sure to check in with the kids whenever they were in or near Italy. (Nicky was thinking of asking them if they knew how to set up an email for correspondence – that would definitely be an easier way to keep in contact, he’d heard it was quite useful once you got to understand how computers and the world wide web (?) / internet (?) worked.)

This time, for the new year, Joe and Nicky had wanted to surprise the pair by showing up unannounced.

“Do you think they’ll like this surprise? I hope we’re not interrupting any plans of theirs, Yusuf.”

“It should be fine, my heart. Afterall, we haven’t seen each other for a long while. I do miss Italy.” Joe answered, reaching his arm around Nicky’s waist and gently pulling him up the steps to the kids’ apartment.

Placing his arm around Joe’s back, his hand coming up to rest on his shoulder, Nicky moved his finger up and down his lover’s neck. “We,” He began, “Do not have a key.”

“Ah, yes, that may be,” said Joe, stopping to kiss the side of Nicky’s face, “But I did befriend the doorwoman last time.”

Nicky gave him a toothy grin.

“ _Dio mio!_ She was infatuated with you, _cuore mio._ ” He said, giggling.

“I know,” He sighed, “Though I did use it for our door opening advantages last time too! It would be a good idea to-” Joe started to finish, however Nicky cut him off, kissing him tenderly.

“Let’s go inside, I am fucking freezing.” Nicky said, looking into Joe’s eyes, when just at that moment, the doorwoman spotted them through the entrance’s window and rushed over to let them in.

“Nice to see you again, Chiara.” Joe greeted the smiling woman as she opened the door for them.

“As it is to see you again, Joe,” She said, pausing to smile at both of them, “And you, Nico.” She finished. “I suppose you’re here to see those two, again?”

Nicky and Joe approached the apartment, looking to each other, before Nicky leaned forward to knock, his other arm still firmly around Joe’s back. A few moments passed, then the door opened to reveal a dishevelled looking Lucrezia, who screamed excitedly. A loud thumping could be heard from deep inside the apartment, getting closer to the door until Charlie spoke.

“Lu- What the fuck! Nicolò! Joey!” They shouted, leaping forward and crashing into them as Lucrezia did the same. “We’ve missed you!”

***

**Amsterdam**

**2001**

And so. They were _married. Married._ Holy shit. Lucrezia had never thought she’d be able to get married or even want to get married, but Joe and Nicky had sorted that out for her and Charlie. After the wedding, she’d ran over to them, crying in their arms whilst Charlie rubbed a hand on her back, smiling at the two older men.

Afterwards, Joe and Nicky had invited them to a bar to celebrate along with their other friends. Lucrezia couldn’t remember the Frenchman’s name (Book-something), but the woman’s name was Andy, she was pretty sure. They all crowded around a table near the back of the bar and sat squashed up next to each other in the booth-seats.

“Thank you so much, again. We can’t even-” She began, almost tearing up again. Charlie reached across to take her hand.

“Don’t, Lu.” Nicky replied, looking over to her and her _spouse, holy shit – spouse._

“It’s the least we could do for you.” Joe added putting his arm around Charlie’s shoulder, smiling at them both. He and Nicky felt protective over all of these kids they’d met and taken care of over the years, like they were their uncles or something. They were just glad they could help them out, do something that really meant something for them. “Where are you thinking of going now? Do you have to get back to Rome?”

Charlie looked over to Lucrezia, taking her hand. “We think… We were thinking of moving. Somewhere new. Somewhere different. Maybe we could move here?” They finished, looking over at their wife, then back to Nicky and Joe.

Beaming like the sun was radiating from her body itself Lucrezia said, in the most sarcastic drawl possible, “Well, here would be a good idea. Since we have _some_ rights.”

Andy smiled from behind her glass, taking a sip of her drink.

“Let us do something about that, kid.”

***

**Seville**

**2023**

They’d ended up choosing to live in Spain. Not the Netherlands. For, a multitude of reasons, really. They hadn’t actually moved until 2008, and then, that was to the North of Spain – just outside of Pamplona, but eventually, they settled in Seville, down in the South (they had ended up preferring how it was slightly more relaxed compared to the more industrial feel the North had).

However, it was important for them to live somewhere where they were both protected. The Navarre region had recently passed a law criminalising discrimination based on gender identity, so obviously, they chose there to live for a while. Charlie had even legally changed their gender identity and name too so that was finally a huge breakthrough. Lucrezia had ended up becoming a professor of film at a nearby university, whilst Charlie worked on commission for their architectural designs - they’d actually made quite a name for themself.

Nicky and Joe had helped them buy their first apartment in Pamplona which was followed by Lucrezia drunkenly, yet happily, sobbing into Nicky’s arms the night they went out to celebrate as Charlie and Joe laughed uncontrollably at her outburst, drunkenly stumbling down the street back to the kids’ new apartment.

However, when they’d decided they needed a change of pace, something different, they’d moved down south to Seville. It turns out that a, sort of, long lost relative of Lucrezia’s had lived in Seville, so they’d stayed with him until they had enough money to buy a place of their own. The mysterious relative’s name was Paolo and he was Lucrezia’s unbeknownst-to-her-mother-stepbrother. – Lucrezia’s father had had him from a previous relationship, shortly before he’d met Lucrezia’s mother and not even known about him, unfortunately. Having the same father, they’d both had the same surname – that was how they’d found him. He and his husband ran a popular restaurant with locals and tourists alike and had given the pair jobs upon their arrival. Charlie and Lucrezia had stayed there ever since.

Charlie still worked their architectural commissions and helped out at the restaurant when times were busy, but Lucrezia was practically the third manager of the place now.

Upon their decision to stay in Seville, sometime in 2018, they’d emailed Joe and Nicky – still the only way to contact them – and updated them on their move.

**From:[charliegiordanocosta@hotmail.com](mailto:charliegiordanocosta@hotmail.com)**

**To:[nicoloeyusuf@aol.com](mailto:nicoloeyusuf@aol.com)**

**Subject: We moved!**

_Dear Joe and Nico,_

_Lucrezia and I have decided to move down South in Spain in order to find her stepbrother she didn’t previously know about. (Since our Spanish has improved drastically since you last gave us lessons, we think we’re prepared now.)_

_We also felt like we needed to slow down and enjoy our time together. Work was beginning to consume all of our time and we barely saw each other. I missed Lucrezia dearly whilst she taught at the university – she overworked herself often and ended up sick most of the time as a result of that. My commissions were slow too, which didn’t help, and we ended up getting in a big fight. The biggest we’d ever had. You’d come to visit only a few days after that, whilst we were still fighting, did you notice? After you’d left, we talked it out and figured out what we needed to do._

_And so, we did it. We decided we needed to move._

_At that time, we’d also discovered Lucrezia had a brother she hadn’t ever met after looking in some public records at a library, and so we decided it was as good a time as any to try and find him. We contacted him via email, and he gave us a very emotional phone call the following day, begging us to come and stay so he could meet his baby sister and her spouse. It all went very well. Lucrezia now works as one of the manager's at her brother's restaurant, so we get to spend more time together, it's really good. We're so happy here._

_Anyway, come and visit us next time you can! We can email you our new address whenever you need it in case you can’t make it for some time._

_Love always,_

_Charlie_

“I can’t believe they lost my baggage in Paris!” Nile exclaimed, throwing her arms down from their previous position in the air in pure exasperation.

“At least they’re going to look for it, Nile, I guess that’s a plus. Some airlines wouldn’t even bother.” Joe replied, scratching the side of his head. He’d fallen asleep on Nicky’s shoulder whilst on the plane, messing up his curls horrendously - much to Nicky’s dismay, who tried to put them back into place as Joe removed his hand, placing it on Nicky’s shoulder and rubbing his thumb in gentle circles.

“Who was it we’re here meeting again?” Nile asked, the previous upset had melted out of her body as she’d gazed at Joe and Nicky’s affections.

“The kiddos. Charlie and Lucrezia. Well, they’re not kiddos anymore. Aren’t they around forty now?” Andy answered in a grunt, pulling her suitcase from the conveyer belt.

“I believe so. This calls for the grey hair dye I think, Andy. And the under-eye makeup.” Nicky replied thoughtfully. Lucrezia and Charlie didn’t know the gang were immortals, so they’d had to… improvise, on their more recent meetings, to keep up their mortal charade. That had ended up with blending grey hair dye into their natural hair colours and trying to look more tired than usual. Not the greatest of plans but, hey – it worked, or the kids hadn’t questioned them on anything, so they’d went with it.

Not much longer than an hour later, after they’d spent a rather tumultuous journey on the holiday transfers coach-

_(“I don’t think that’s what it’s called, Joe.”_

_“Listen, Nile, I don’t– I just need to get out of this godforsaken place.”_

_“Who pissed in his cornflakes, Nicky?”_

_“He forgot to have them this morning, that’s the problem, Nile.”)_

-with a very hungry and grumpy Joe, and a stop off at their apartment to drop their bags off, they’d reached Charlie and Lucrezia’s villa.

_(“I told you to bring your own snacks, Joe. I came prepared, thus, I haven't any left. I ate them whilst you were sleeping.”_

_“Nicky’s snacks are Nicky’s snacks. We all know this. The only thing worse than a hangry Joe is a hangry Nicky, Nile. Remember that.”)_

As Nile went to find the “Welcome to your Holiday Rental Apartment Booklet!” so she could call a taxi and get them to the kids’place, Nicky found Joe some acceptable snacks.

“Are you done sulking, Joseph? Nile says the taxi’s here.” Andy bellowed from the front door, ready to walk out.

“We’ll meet you there, Andy.” Nicky shouted, smiling down at Joe who was still stuffing his face full of the fresh bread the host had left in the welcome hamper for them.

“Where to?” The taxi driver enquired as Nicky dragged a sleepy Joe into the taxi. Nicky gave him the address and struck up some small talk with him as Joe lay down with his head in Nicky’s lap.

When the two had fallen into a comfortable silence, Joe murmured to Nicky in Arabic (he was way too embarrassed, the taxi driver _couldn’t_ know how much bread he'd eaten. _Seriously._ ), “Nicky, habibi,” he paused to move his face into Nicky’s stomach, which elicited a laugh from his lover, “I ate too much bread.”

“You ate too much bread, my heart?”

“I ate too much bread.”

Nicky made noise which you can only interpret as a slightly condescending _“Oh no :( , poor baby,”_ and moved to brush his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“Well, you did eat… What was it? Two entire loaves? Big, fresh loaves, too” He laughed. Joe huffed, butting his head into Nicky’s stomach.

The taxi driver smiled, looking into the rear-view mirror at the pair before announcing, “We’re here. That would be ten euros, please.”

As the two walked up the driveway, hand in hand, they saw Andy, Nile and Charlie all sat on the lawn waiting for them. Charlie came rushing up to give them a hug.

“We’re going to dinner. Lucrezia’s working at the restaurant so she won’t be able to see you until tomorrow - she's too busy in the back, but you can finally meet her brother!”

**Seville**

**2027**

From: [nicoloeyusuf@aol.com](mailto:nicoloeyusuf@aol.com)

To: [charliegiordanocosta@hotmail.com](mailto:charliegiordanocosta@hotmail.com)

**Subject:** Meet us in Marrakech?

_Ciao, Charlie and Lucrezia!_

_We’re free in Marrakech for the next month. Well, we are working, but we’re definitely able to meet up, if you would like to come over? If you can’t make Marrakech, how about Casablanca?_

_It was lovely to hear about Lucrezia’s brother and his husband adopting! I know they’ll both be great parents, as you and Lucrezia will be fantastic, caring figures in their lives. You have nothing to worry about. Trust us._

_I loved looking at your recent architectural designs. They reminded me of some of my favourite ancient buildings back in Italy. They are truly gorgeous._

_Joe has recently discovered “Poptarts”, I was wondering if you had ever tried them? I feel they are full of too much sugar. They hurt my teeth, in fact. He likes it when we have a toaster to put them in even though he burnt his tongue really badly last time he did so._

_Andy has started teaching Nile how to fence, which has been very interesting. You must witness this incredible feat when we next meet._

_It has been lovely talking to you, both. Joe and I love you both so much, I hope you know this. We’ll always care for you even if we cannot or do not meet again. Just know, if you ever have any serious trouble we will be there for you in an instant._

_Nico_

_(Just so y’all know, Nicky made me type this out for him whilst he spoke out loud to me what he wanted to say to you. I have never experienced a more infuriating instance in my life. P.S. Me and Andy miss you both! Write back soon, I'll be sure to pass your email on to the old timers. I think we should be hearing from Booker soon, if you'd like to hear from him? Keep safe. - Nile)_

Charlie clicked the email closed and smiled. They loved it whenever they heard from their Nico and Joe. Over the years, they'd done so much for Lucrezia and themself, they didn't even know how to begin to express their gratitude. They wished everyone could have someone like those two to watch over them. Nicky and Joe had essentially became their dads for a while. Their mom did eventually get back in touch with them and did accept them as Charlie with their wife Lucrezia. It did take a while, but she came round. She was actually coming to visit them and Lucrezia next weekend to meet her step-grandkids.

Anyway, Charlie had never thought their live would turn out quite as well as it did, but they had a sneaking suspicion that it was due to those two men they'd met back in Naples nearly thirty years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when researching various history of gender/gender presentation/expression etc i came across a certain article and i shit you not it said the mother fucking scythians were among the first people or the first people to invent hormone therapy and of course i had to include that shit. andy the trans ally queen.
> 
> here's the website for proof and if u wanna learn a lil smth:  
> https://nonbinary.miraheze.org/wiki/History_of_nonbinary_gender
> 
> \+ i made the emails up on the spot so whoopsie i guess if they're real? idk.
> 
> anyways!!! thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments always make me cry with joy and are greatly appreciated if u wanna leave any! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little look into something I like to imagine about what went down for Nicky and Joe in the Netherlands, 2001.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is only a quick little baby fic i wrote after the first chapter where i got carried away. i just wanted to look into this aspect a lil more. still, i think it's sweet.
> 
> btw - idk anything about history or facts so let's just pretend if i am factually incorrect, that i am not. lol. it's all just good fun.

**Amsterdam**

**2001**

“Nicky! Nicky, baby!” Joe squealed from the sofa next to Booker, who mouthed something along the lines of _“Jesus fucking Christ, Joseph. I swear-”_ , moving to cover his ears in dramatic fashion - but all in good fun mind you.

Andy walked into the room along with Nicky and began to speak, “Yusuf, you better lower your voice for the baby Booker next time-” but cut herself off upon seeing the news headline on the TV.

Nicky walked in and collapsed into Joe’s arms with the biggest smile on his face, after having read read the headline.

“It’s about fucking time.”

Booker was losing his patience. He barely knew how to write an email, yet Nicky had begged him to email Lucrezia and Charlie that instant.

“So, so, what am I saying again?” Booker sighed, taking a sip of his drink, turning to face an anticipation-fuelled Nicky who was looming over his shoulder, and the smiley-ist Joe he’d ever seen in his life, who was looming over Nicky’s shoulder, practically bracketing his body.

“Tell them we are booking them plane tickets to Amsterdam for tomorrow.” Nicky said at breakneck speed.

“So they can get married! So that they can watch us get married!” Joe basically shouted.

Andy giggled from the chair she was sat curled up in, far, far away from the three men and thus was not victim to the sheer ridiculous levels Joe’s speech was reaching. Booker envied her.

“Aren’t you guys already married?” Booker asked.

“Of course! Why shouldn’t we do it again?” Joe replied.

Suddenly Nicky made to move, bolting upright and running across the room to their piles upon piles of phonebooks for various major European cities they had stacked in a corner (because why wouldn’t they have that?), and began shuffling through them, one after the other, until he stopped, two in his hands, tossing one over to Joe.

“Oh, shit!” Joe said, reading the cover of the phonebook in his hands. It said Stockholm. Nicky’s said Berlin. “Andy! Find Paris and London and Kiev and-”

It had been around an hour: Booker had finally sent the email to Lucrezia and Charlie, Andy had successfully found the most up-to-date phonebooks for the cities Joe had requested, and Joe and Nicky had phoned various couples they had met over the last few decades to inform them that if they wanted to get married, Joe and Nicky had got their back and would make that happen for them.

“Did Azizi say that he and Jakob could come tomorrow?” Nicky muttered to himself. “They did, didn’t they. Book, can you get flights from Berlin?” Nicky asked Booker who had since been roped into booking plane tickets for various locations all over Europe.

“Erik and Madhav are already driving here, but Emilie and Valerie will need a flight over.” Joe shouted in Booker’s direction, still on the phone to the latter couple.

“David and Jack need a flight.” Andy piped up, coming back into the apartment having been downstairs at the payphone. They’d only had two phones: the landline they took everywhere to plug in if they needed it, plus Andy’s burner mobile phone from their most recent mission.

“And what about Hanna and Olena?” Booker asked only looking mildly frantic with several tabs open for various airlines on the computer.

“Olena’s mother says they’re driving, too. They’re, wait-” Nicky said, he too was still on the phone, talking to Olena’s mother in rapid-fire Ukrainian and asking the whereabouts of her daughter and her girlfriend. “They’re already in Germany. They phoned her only half an hour ago.”

“Ok, great. Joe? Help me with the purchasing." Booker said, scrunching up his face in concentration. "Where do we keep the accounts books? I don't know how to enter this information.”

“Right here, Book” Joe replied, smacking a few books with their various international bank accounts’ information inside onto the desk next to Booker. "Let's get these kids married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> kudos and comments always welcomed!!! :)
> 
> i might write more of these, idk, i'm just waiting on my next idea...


End file.
